The invention relates to detection methods, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for detecting motion in a composite television signal.
For a composite television signal, luminance/chrominance (Y/C) separation is a necessary process to separate luminance and chrominance signals from the composite television signal at the receiving end. The composite TV signal is sampled with four times the color sub-carrier frequency (4Fsc) and Y/C separation is then performed with the samples. For example, samples in spatial domain are utilized to perform two dimensional (2D) Y/C separation, and samples in temporal domain are utilized to perform three dimensional (3D) Y/C separation. Movement-adaptive Y/C separation is capable of performing 2D Y/C separation in the presence of rapid movement and 3D Y/C separation when the movement is considered to be slow, that is, based on movement information. Thus, movement detection is a critical part of movement-adaptive Y/C separation.